Dear Diary
by DemoniaDew702
Summary: Erika Miyamoto was a little strange, a little smart, and a little bit crazy. After the death of her 'mother', being sent to the prestigious True Cross Academy by her rich guardian was the last thing she wanted. But when strange things happen that shed some light on her forgotten mother's murder, Erika has to dive into an unknown world to find answers.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary: Open your Eyes

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. I do, however, own Erika Miyamoto and the creepy pond lady. Cheers._

* * *

' _Dear Diary,_

 _I think this whole thing is stupid, really. My psychologist recommended (and when I say 'recommended' I mean, 'forced') me to get this book thing, because apparently it'll hope me cope with my mother's death. Which is stupid, because, as of yet, I haven't been able to remember barely anything of it – or her. Stupid psychological mechanisms. If I hadn't, apparently, 'built up this wall', I'd be home free. But nooooo! Of course, something must be wrong. I must be grieving. But how do you grieve for someone you never knew?_

 _As always, your shitty Erika'_

* * *

Walking into a place you don't know is hard – eyes are always on you, judging you, waiting for you to make a wrong move. Or so it seems anyway. The school itself was most intimidating. It rose into the sky like a mountain of buildings – a concrete, semi-urban jungle-like mass of glorious buildings. Stone bridges connected the sturdy, yet elegant, looking structures – each like a castle of their own. The place looked like a small city! But it was only a school; an academy for the rich and intellect.

Erika paused in her train of thought – _Did that make her smart?_ She never considered herself to be rich. But then again, her legal guardian, a strict old man named Tyrel, had paid for her tuition – so maybe he had more cash than he was letting on. She nodded to herself, absently.

The shaking and cluttering of the train seemed to increase as it rode into a tunnel. _Almost there…_ Erika just wanted to get it over and done with. She didn't want to attend True Cross Academy. It seemed too flamboyant for her tastes – the dress-code screamed 'prep', and the overly grand nature of the school just didn't suit her. Although she herself could be very… _Queer_ herself; she had seen pictures of the Headmaster, and that had been enough.

The vehicle began to slow, wheels screeching against the rails, and finally, reached a halt. Erika heard excited chatter between the girls, who were jumping up from their seats and grabbing their bags. She heard playful banter between the boys, and silly debates over what pizza topping was the best (obviously ham and pineapple, who were they kidding?). While it was all good and merry, Erika still didn't feel right. Something felt… Off.

Then again, everything had been off since her 'mother' had died. Not that she was going to mention it to the therapist that she had _just_ managed to avoid. She would never admit that she had been… Seeing things.

It hadn't been anything much. Nothing scary. Just strange little… Things. Black, empty looking things. Their eyes were dark green, and they seemed to gaze through you. They unnerved Erika.

She had to get off the train.

* * *

When Erika walked into the school, she felt the same type of fear and anticipation that she had had when she was told that her apparent mother was dead. It was silly, really; here she was, comparing a _school_ , that would probably only house her until she decided to drop out, to the most life-changing events in her life. Strange, wasn't it?

She felt disembodied, like she was walking in a dream. She aimlessly followed the crowd of students. She heard a speech – but she wasn't really listening anymore. Erika felt as though there was something tugging at her, so loosely and calmly that she felt like falling asleep right there. She suddenly felt weary. She began walking to nowhere in particular – the tug was still there. It felt like it was whispering 'Come to me' with every step she took. The soft, even clicking of her shoes on the concrete was like a slow rhythmic beat that filled her mind and her ears, and her soul. The day had gone by without her even noticing it, yet she didn't even care. So she wandered.

She walked on and on, absently noting the location of a few important places – like the place that was supposed to be her homeroom. She felt the sun fading below the horizon, and watched as the shadows danced and engulfed the world in a hazy shade of black and grey. Trees ate the sky, towering over her like friendly giants of the night. Her mind was muffled – was that a cricket she heard? Erika felt lulled; the daydream state was overwhelming.

And then suddenly, it was gone.

Everything was sharp, and clear, and frightfully real. Senses overloaded her brain, and she became tense. Where was she? What had happened? Had she entered a lapse? She had no idea. It looked like it was in a garden of sorts, with a small pool of water in the middle. It seemed lonely – overgrown and abandoned. She realized that the clearing was lined with a thick wall of trees; she must be in the forest, she thought. She was frightened, to say the least. She didn't know how to get out, and everything felt so big and scary – it was like she was a kid again. Yet the pond shone in the moonlight, in an ethereal manner. It drew Erika in. Closer… _Closer_ … The dream almost pulled her in again. But she was aware this time; she felt it.

Erika turned to run away – anywhere, really – but she felt something cold hold her back. It was a hand, but it wasn't. It was the wind, but it was far too solid. _Something_ was holding her shoulder in such a gentle manner, she was almost tempted to stay. But the freezing sensation that was running around in circles through her body was more than enough to know that something was terribly wrong.

' _You're lonely…'_

Erika froze up. It spoke. She had no idea what 'it' was, but apparently it had sentience, and could speak.

"That's all a matter of perspective, really." Erika replied flippantly, "You can talk and still say nothing – be together, but alone."

' _Quaint… But you long for company, don't you, Green Eyes?'_

Erika closed her eyes, and felt herself tensing by reflex. She was so scared. She was worried what she would find if she just _turned around_. Turn around. _Turn around!_

She rigidly began to turn her head around, eyes focused at the corner of her vision. But what she saw was unexpected.

A kind face – motherly, almost. It was sweet and beautiful. The woman was pale, with dark hair that flowed down her back in a silky braid. Her eyes were an almost glowing blue – and she was smiling.

' _We are the same, Green Eyes… I'll be your friend… We can stay together… Forever… Just step into my pond…'_

A friend? A companion? Erika felt a pang in her heart. Maybe she was a little lonely. After her mother's body was found, nothing was ever the same. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even picture her face. She hadn't even seen the body.

She was so _alone_. It was a cold and hollow feeling. Maybe it would be easier to go along with the magical lady. Forever was a long time, with comfort.

 _Forever was a long time._

Suddenly Erika realized how stupid this was. She had just been lured out into a forest by some unknown lady, and here she was, actually _considering_ to comply with her! How completely and utterly stupid.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Erika responded, finally. She felt as though a brick wall had been built around her mind, and it was now that Erika knew that the Witch's spell couldn't affect her any longer. She swept the hand away, and began walking away as fast as she could.

' _No!'_ the creature hissed. Erika turned around just in time to see the woman's face convulse from a sweet maiden, to an ugly, horrifying one. Her eyes shrunk to black beady dots, and her face wrinkled. Her nose became beak-like, and her teeth turned sharp.

 _Run. Fear. Run._

Erika bolted out of the small clearing and into the forest. She heard the crunching of footsteps on leaves behind her, and she knew it was chasing her. She swerved around the trees, trying to lose it, but failed. Faster, faster! Her blood was pumping. Her eyes stung dry.

' _Come back!'_

She didn't know how long she ran. She had no idea where she was - it all looked the same. She didn't know when she lost the horrid thing. But when the trees became sparse, she almost cried.

Almost out. Almost back to the school.

Erika hit the pavement.

* * *

She remembered that she woke up earlier than she should when she was faced with the ceiling of the school infirmary. Really, if she had hit the ground that hard, she should have sustained far more damage to her skull – it was almost a miracle that she didn't bleed out on the pavement. Scalp injuries _were_ seriously bad, after all. The vague notion that she may have missed school also occurred, but she quickly dismissed it. Erika sort-of remembered someone saying – at one stage or another – that all first-years had a week to settle in before school started.

Suddenly, a curst looking woman in white strut over to her, heels clicking impatiently against the floor. She wore pointed glasses, and her hair was held back in a tight bun. She held up a clipboard, and tapped her pen open.

"So, Miss Miyamoto, would you like to explain why you were out in the forest after curfew?" the nurse inquired, with a sour look on her face, "One o'clock in the morning isn't a good time for a jog."

Erika averted her gaze and chewed on the inside of her mouth, "Ah, actually, I was walking at three. But I got lost and I couldn't find my way out. I heard strange noises and panicked – that's why I look a bit worse for wear – I'm fine really! I just need sleep. _Lots_ of sleep."

She didn't even believe herself anymore.

It had to be a hallucination – of course! She _had_ been getting very absent lately. It was all perfectly explainable – the sleep deprivation made her see things, and her psychological mindset created the Pond Woman. That's all it was, and illusion. It had to be – if it wasn't then that meant that it was real. Erika couldn't accept that. No, she was just going mad!

Really, the situation went both ways.

"Mhm." The nurse hummed, rolling her eyes and mumbling, "Ah, I wouldn't say that it'd be the first time a ditz got lost at night…"

Erika froze. _Other people had gone into the woods?_ She felt a cold sweat coming on as she remembered the woman's kind face, beckoning her to come forwards, closer… Closer…

"Oh? O-Other people?" Erika stammered, trying to remain calm.

The nurse groaned, "Yes, honey. Apparently a bunch of kids have been going in and coming out all frazzled. Some scary lady. Now, now – just get your sleep…"

Erika clenched her jaw, "Uh, don't you think it's a bit st-strange? Shouldn't someone look into it? A-and, isn't it just the beginning, the beginning of the year?"

"Well, nobody has lodged a complaint so far so…" the nurse droned, flicking through her clipboard, "So since you say you're fine sweetie, you can leave if you just sign here…"

Erika took the pen and the clipboard from the nurse's out stretching hands and quickly signed her name on the forms – but her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts quickly processed, as she made a decision.

"Who can I see about this, exactly?"

* * *

The meeting with the headmaster had started with nerves begging Erika to just pretend the whole thing hadn't happened and run away before it got even worse. But the moment she had knocked on the door, she had entered some kind of grim resolution.

When she had entered the elegant room, she felt even worse, however. The man had the most bemused smirk on his face, and his green eyes pierced through her, like he was already reading her mind. But it had started, so, by her moral standard of politeness, she began to explain herself – or was that more like 'rant'?

"… I understand that sounds crazy, and I don't really mind if you refer me back to my doctors, because that just gives me a new reason not to be here, so…" Erika drawled, "Um, yeah…"

"Oh." Mephisto finally sighed, "Is that all then? I thought it would something more troublesome…"

Erika felt her eyebrow twitch. She'd just faced possible humiliation for _that_ response? Was the man seriously that much of an idiot? He certainly looked like one, she would admit. But when she saw the hint of a smile on his lips, she knew that the moron was just playing her for a fool. As was her fate, really – it sometimes felt as it the entire world was just out to make her look like an idiot.

"I'll have someone see to it. Ah, maybe Okumura-sensei?" the headmaster drawled, "But, on more important matters, have you noticed anything else… out of the ordinary?"

He gave her a look, and with that look she _knew_ that he knew. He _knew_ that she had seen the evil fly-monsters. He _knew_ that she had seen a creature that seemed far too real to be fake. But in spite of all this, he seemed almost pleased. Not disinterested as he had seemed as she spoke earlier, and certainly not pitying.

"Really, it's all a matter of what strange you're referring to." Erika blurted, impulsively, "Strange like your color palette? If that were the case I'd already be in a mental institute."

' _God damnit mouth.'_

Without allowing room for the 'respectable, authoritative' figure in front of her to be offended or to intervene, she continued, feeling an obvious disregard for any future she may have had.

"However, if you mean 'things-that-seem-unreal-but-real-at-the-same-time' strange, then yeah. I guess so."

Obviously, the man mustn't have understood her meaning; otherwise he wouldn't have said what he did:

"Would you like to become an Exorcist?"

* * *

"Um. What?" Erika coughed.

When he had said that, her mind instantly thought of those cliché horror movies with the chicks with ugly faces and spinning heads. But more to the point, just what the hell was he implying? Was she seeing _demons_? She wasn't sure if that should be comforting or concerning – really, just the thought of those silly little black creatures being nasty creatures from hell was very disheartening. She was just starting to find them cute too!

"You see, Miyamoto-san," Mephisto began, leaning backwards on his seat, "In this world, there are two different planes of existence – both rest like mirrors, reflecting each other, but denying all contact. The realm in which we reside is 'Assiah'. However, the other, 'Gehenna', is full of what you would call 'demons'. Demons make contact to Assiah by possessing objects, animals, _people_ …"

"I'm not sure if you're being serious, or if I should start looking for the hidden cameras." Erika said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm serious!" the pompous man laughed, "I'm sure that you see them outside – 'Coal Tars'. There aren't as many inside the Academy as in the city as we have magical barriers and wards preventing any dangerous demons from getting in, but they're easily recognizable."

Erika sighed, eyeing the now not-so-cute demon creature bobbing along outside the window, "Oh great." She began, sighing in defeat, "Does this mean that they're gonna casually eat my flesh or something when I'm not looking? Excuse the stereotypes."

Mephisto pulled a humored expression, making a barely restrained giggle in the back of his throat. "No. Sorry to disappoint – Coal Tars only possess some types of fungi."

"Nah, none taken. My entire stay here has been full of disappointments." the pale girl replied, joining in on the banter, "Really, _sharing_ a room? Gosh, how am I supposed to live it down to good old Princess Katie? Plus, pink really isn't my color – it clashes horribly with my skin tone. Oh yeah, the whole demon attack thing wasn't all roses and daisies either."

The principal clutched his chest in mock horror, feigning shock, "Oh no! It seems that I have failed your highness!"

"Indeed." Erika frowned, shaking her head, "I deserve some R & R after this, damnit!"

"I can't do much about the uniform, but I can arrange a private room for you to compensate any displeasure felt upon your stay? _Ohh!_ How will I ever live this down?" Mephisto sobbed.

"Okay, this is fun and all, but if you're not serious about the whole room thing you'd best speak up now before I hold it against you." She deadpanned.

"Eh, what ever you wish your majesty." Mephisto replied flippantly.

"Sweet. Now, I believe we sidetracked from the initial conversation – what was it again? Something about Exorcists?"

"Oh right, we were talking about that weren't we?" he sighed, "You can see demons, as we have agreed, so you're left with two options: Become an exorcist, or sit back and avoid being called insane for the rest of your life."

"You know, I'm honestly starting to like you Sir. You're straight to the point; I can admire that. Do go on." Erika commented, seating herself on the puffy chair adjacent to the desk.

"Exorcists 'cleanse' demons from Assiah, either by destroying them or simply sending them back to Gehenna, of which they generally came. This can be achieved through defeat with a demon or cursed sword, blessed bullets and weapons, or the reciting of a fatal verse. Tamer's summon demons to do their bidding."

Erika feigned a painful intake of air, "Damn. How on earth am I supposed to choose between a real-life, highly dangerous, all-stakes RPG and insanity? Not to mock exorcists of course. They seem pretty solid. And here I thought religion was just an over-glorified way of earning money."

"I'm not denying that, but you do need to make a choice. Although class doesn't start until next week, cram school began yesterday afternoon." Mephisto commented.

"C… Cram school?" the girl stammered, "What – you mean there's work required? Tch."

"Yes, now stop making stupid comments and make an adult decision. What you choose could change the course of your life forever!" Mephisto announced, growing tired, "I _was_ about to play this new video-game I bought on the weekend – based of some ninja anime I think."

Erika's 'Otaku-Radar' went on high alert, but she ignored it, "Well, it sounds fun. The prospect of facing near death experiences while also maintaining a calm façade is appealing, but school usually means work, and by work I mean exams, and by exams I mean the post-apocalypse."

"Of course, there's the highly real factor that 'death' really does mean ' _death'_ in this case. No extra lives, just game over. Hmph. How troublesome." She continued, "However, this does save me a lifetime of trying to get a job, and if I don't do it I have to face a lifetime of seeing that crap – why can I see them anyway? I don't remember seeing them before…" Erika pursed her lips.

"Oh, that usually comes from a Temptaint – a wound or illness inflicted by a demon." The headmaster obliged, "Sometimes it's done by ritual, some of the other Exorcists in-training received a Temptaint last night, but sometimes it's due to a demon attack… Do you remember when something like that may have happened?"

It was now that Erika finally noticed what she had been feeling ever since her 'mother's death – an aching, hollow emptiness that almost made a resurge last night; a loneliness that threatened to end her. But now it all seemed madly clear. Although her mind was nothing but jumbles, a broken puzzle, she knew why her mother had died, and she had an idea on why she couldn't remember her. Oh well – there's really only one way to clarify, isn't there?

"Where do I sign up?"

* * *

' _Dear_ _Diary_ _Journal of Bullshittery_

 _Yeah, my life sucks, but let's face it: Whose doesn't? We're all stuck in this colossal labyrinth of mysteries, truths and lies. The only way to find out your true answer is to suck it up and find the end. I've already wasted a year hiding behind excuses and praying for it to appear in front of me – it's time to get up and start searching, damnit._

 _\- As always, your shitty Erika'_

* * *

A/N: I've decided to awkwardly pretend like I don't have a whole heap of One Piece fanfictions on standby and hide in this fandom. This stated out as really odd rambles – you can probably tell where I started caring. The whole conversation between Erika and Mephisto was hilarious to write, fyi. Also, sorry if I offended your religion. It was late and I was getting more insane as the night progressed xD I have no idea if the 'explains' I provided were accurate because I'm lazy, lemme know if somethings up so I can mend it. I may not update this very often as I _suck,_ but I'm shockingly excited about this, so I'll try lol. Any feedback would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new girl who was apparently a ninja

* * *

' _Dear Book,_

 _I feel as though calling you 'diary', or 'journal' is bound to get on your nerves eventually. Really, if people started calling me 'skinny', 'pale', and 'girl', I'd probably be in jail for mass genocide. So let's now call you Lawrence. Lawrence Bookworth. It's a lovely name, isn't it? Anyway, I should probably get on with what happened today – get ready, it's a doozy…'_

* * *

Erika stared at the door intently, absentmindedly twirling the apparent 'magical key' in her hands. According to Mephisto, if you were to put it in a key hole and twist, it'd magically take you to the 'cram school' location. When he had told her this, she immediately tried to think of ways to break the system, like: 'How would you get the key out of the other side?' or 'What if you used it on a normal padlock on a fence?' To this, she was immediately thrown out of the room and yelled at for "Thinking about it too much."

She was a little bit nervous, to say the least. All she knew was that all of her classes would be held in room '1106', which did nothing to comfort her at all. If anything, the number just proved how tiny and insignificant she was in the whole grand scheme of things. Which, again, was not positive thinking.

Really, the only good thing that came out of that meeting in the morning, was that she got her own room. Yes, of course the whole Exorcist thing was pretty cool, but that would require extra work that she just _did not have_ – currently, that is – whilst on the other hand, having a room all to herself meant the ability to throw crazy parties without bothering some studious roommate. Of course, there was always the downside that she didn't have any friends to throw said 'wild party' _with_ , but Erika reminded herself that she was thinking about the pros, damnit.

Erika carefully slid the key down into a small, cotton pouch that she miraculously had on hand (Always best to be prepared, after all.) and placed it inside of her satchel. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a large, bristled hairbrush. Unceremoniously, she began to pull the knots out of her hair with the brush. Ten minutes later, her hair was raked into a long black veil down her back, while she sat on the chair, red-faced and sweating. She quickly took out a thick hair-tie and pulled her hair back into a semi-neat ponytail, resting on the back of her head. She stretched like a lazy cat and changed into the pink abomination that would be her new uniform. Oh, how she detested the colour pink – it appalled her to think that she would have to wear it for the next few years.

However, Erika had a plan.

She refused to give up her vendetta against pink; the putrid colour of all things girly and bright. So, instead of admitting defeat, she had put her master plan into action – her bright blue and white striped knee socks.

Upon an intense session of reading into the uniform regulations that the school had, she had developed her master plan. Under section 10.B) 27 of True Cross Academy's uniform code, it specifically stated that all female students must wear full school uniform, with reasonable allowances for seasons, for example, in winter and on cold days, the girls could wear long sleeved, cream cardigans. The uniform code for females was a white dress shirt with the official T.C tie, pink – urk – skirt, (preferably) black shoes, and white socks. Now, under this specific rule it said only 'white or black socks'. Nowhere in the text had it said 'full white or black socks' therefore being Erika to the conclusion that she could beat the system by wearing the most awkwardly clashing coloured socks that she could afford. Now, she wasn't saying that blue and pink didn't go well together – most of the time, they do. But with her specifically _fluorescent_ blue socks, the pink looked awful! And thus, another battle had been won.

Of course, this would only last until Mephisto figured out what she was doing (which probably wouldn't be _too_ long.) and fixed the rule to say 'fully white or black socks' but hey! Small victories.

Erika managed to finish getting changed fairly quickly. She fetched her bag and pulled the key out of its pouch. Once again she was faced with the issue of attending _school_.

Really, it wasn't that bad. It was highly likely that, if they were anything like Erika herself, they wouldn't give a damn. But it was still undeniably nerve-wracking – as was high school. Nobody ever said it was going to be easy, but you have to pull through anyway, Erika supposed. So, she took out the key and slid it into the keyhole of her door.

She swore that she saw a quick burst of light behind the door, but she honestly wasn't too sure. It was far too quick. So she casually brushed it off as 'spiritual gu-gu'. She warily opened the door, peering through timidly, and was greeted by a large hallway, filled with deep warm tones. Walking inside, she quickly removed the key from her side of the door and snatched her arm back, still not trusting "Johann Faust's sage words of wisdom". Erika closed the entrance as fast as she could, awkwardly leaning against it like an idiot to look non-conspicuous (She always did have a minor fear of automatic doors…).

After her private little show of stupidity, she quickly hurried down the hallway, searching for Room 1106. She really, _really_ didn't want to be late – she wasn't even enrolled a day ago! She might as well _try_ to make a good first impression before they realised how awful she really was. In the back of her mind, she wondered what sort of people might be in the class; Mephisto had mentioned that they could all see demons, but apparently some of them only got a… _Temptaint_ yesterday. Which implies that other members of the class could already see demons, which opened another question – how? Was it just a natural, genetic thing for them to see demons, or had they contracted this so-called 'Temptaint' earlier in their life? A brief thought flittered past Erika's mind – what if this was an intervention? She really hoped not, she had had enough of those during her six-month therapy trip.

Finally, she spotted the room she was looking for. Before she could even congratulate herself on not getting lost (Yes, in a straight line), she was immediately confronted with the nervous feeling she had earlier. She quickly gave herself a light slap to the face to basically tell all this nerve endings on her face to report the word 'Shut up' to their master.

She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, trying to spy inside through the cracks of the door. What was the proper classroom etiquette? Knock first? Wait for sensei? She was sorely tempted to simply linger outside until another student appeared, so she could just follow them inside, but she didn't want to look like an idiot – oh wait, she already did…

From the inside, she heard some laughter. _Was someone mocking her?_ Surely not…? But wait! That meant that there were people inside! She quickly dropped to the floor and she saw feet! Erika jumped back up again, dusting herself off. Listening in, she could tell that they were students. They were having a really stupid conversation (she didn't know the subject, but it just _sounded_ stupid.) and by the sound of one particular ' _pre-pube'_ voice, definitely teenaged boys. She took a deep breath in, gathering up her fake confidence. Steeling herself, she flung the door open, face deadpan.

There were five people. A creep up the back playing with a puppet, and another who seemed to just be playing a video game (she could relate to that.). Then there were the three boys she heard talking. One of them was short, bald, and wore think rimmed, red glasses. His ears seemed to stick out, which made Erika contemplate if he was 'cute' or 'dorky'. The second she saw had pink hair, and lazy-looking eyes. Finally, there was a tall, well-built student with multiple piercing on his ears, and a messy blonde streak through his hair. Internally, Erika swooned, but on the outside she managed to keep a bored expression.

"Who are you?" the boy with the piercings asked, seemingly unfazed by her 'dramatic' entrance.

"Hai – I'm Erika Miyamoto." She replied, raising two fingers to her forehead as a sort of lazy salute. "Sorry that I couldn't be here yesterday – I was at a funeral."

The pink-haired one widened his eyes, "Oh, really? I'm sorry – were they close?"

Erika shrugged, walking in and flinging her bag down on the nearest chair. "I guess."

"Uh, who exactly was this?"

Erika shrugged once more, and sat down on the desk, "Oh, no one special. My fake flowers died because I didn't pretend to water them."

The whole room went silent for a brief second, before the boy with the glasses spoke up, "Is that a quote from somewhere?"  
"Shhh…"

It was at that moment that another person burst into the room – Another boy with a large… thing, slung across his back. He was holding the door open with one arm, and clutching his chest with the other. He was breathing like he had just run a mile, and looked extremely shocked. Behind him, two girls stood; a brunette who looked pretty surprised by the boy's 'enthusiasm', and a girl with purple hair that really didn't give a damn.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Erika greeted.

"It's the afternoon –"

"Oh, quiet you!" she glared, shooting mental flames across the room at the now not-so-cute baldy.

The purple-haired girl simply pushed past the boy, giving him a flippant look, and seating herself at the desk behind Erika. The brunette swiftly followed. It was around now that the boy whipped his head around, and realised that he was not alone. He let out a frustrated cry, tugging at his hair and scrunching up his face like he was having a two-year old temper tantrum.

"Damnit! Four-eyes told me class started ten minutes ago!" he fumed, stomping over to the front-row-centre desk with embarrassment.

"I would like to comfort you and say that I know that feeling – but I don't." Erika responded, with pity in her voice, "Um… There-there. Be comforted."

He looked at her in shock, his mouth gaping wide open, "Eh? Who are you? You weren't here yesterday!"

Erika snorted, and leaned back on her chair, "Yes, I was. You just didn't notice me because of my super-fly ninja skills."

"Then why are you revealing yourself now?"

"Because my stamina skill-set dictates that I can only use my 'vanish' ability for up to three hours with a thirty-two hour cool down to replenish."

"But cram school goes for five hours…" he said slowly.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I got bored and left after two."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." He nodded in understanding, "… Wait, _no it doesn't!_ "

"Shut up Okumura." 'Piercings' called out.

"So yeah, I'm Erika. Nice to formally re-meet you." Erika introduced, completing ignoring the other guy.

"Rin Okumura." He greeted, also ignoring 'Piercings'.

Erika yawned, eyes drooping, "I feel as though I've forgotten something…"

An official looking person walked into the room – presumably a teacher. He had a forgettable face – bland features, short black hair, and a faint stubble forming at the chin. As he took his position up the front, taking out papers from his brief case and shuffling them neatly on the desk. It was at this exact moment that Erika remembered what she had forgotten:

"Right… I hate school."

* * *

Three excruciating lessons later and a lunch break, Erika was exhausted. However, she had learnt some _totally_ interesting things about exorcists.

They were really boring teachers. Except for that one guy, who was supposed to be a P.E teacher, but instead ran out because his girlfriend gave him a 'booty call'.

1\. Aria's had too much free time. The guy that Erika had initially deemed 'cool' started reciting a whole friggin' verse from the bible – and while she was still appreciating his 'easy-on-the-eyes' type features, it made her extremely sad to discover that the guy had more free time then she did.

2\. Glasses dude's name was Miwa Konekomaru. She also found out the rest of their names as well, but she took note of this because she decided that the most seemingly harmless one of them all would be her new arch-nemesis.

3\. She was really impolite. Apparently it was considered rude to address classmates by their first name when you had only just met them. _Whoops_.

4\. The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

Okay, the last one was a joke.

She had a huge pile of homework, which sucked, seeing as not only did she have to finish it by tomorrow, but the whole _actual_ school thing began tomorrow as well. If this was going to be a consistent thing, there was no way she would be able to finish it all! That gave her two options – stay up until 1am finishing it all, or cheat.

It wasn't really that hard; the work, that is. It was just that it had been given so suddenly by the eerily strict Demon Pharmaceuticals teacher. Now that she thought of it, didn't he have the same name as Rin…?

"Must be a coincidence…" Erika mumbled to herself, absently wandering in whatever direction she guessed would get her out of the seemingly endless cram school.

Of course, by this logic, she only got back to her room in three hours' time, when some guy had asked her if she needed help.

Erika felt exhausted. She had stayed up all night doing work – she was terrible at studying and constantly got distracted by nothing. Such as how the light from outside reflected on her phone depending on the distance she looked at it from. That particular discovery was followed by five minutes of awkwardly repositioning her head to look at it from different angles.

She almost cried when she looked up and saw '3am' on the clock. That meant she would probably only get three to four hours sleep. She quickly sorted the mass of papers into a neat pile and put them in her binder. She really didn't understand why it was so difficult to concentrate. When she actually _did_ focus on the work in front of her, she found it pretty easy to understand. At least, the Demonology section. Okumura-sensei's Demon Pharmaceuticals was complete B.S to her.

Oh well. She could deal with it later. Probably just copy off Konekomaru – he looked smart.

* * *

A/N: I came back to this like, 2 months after wrote this, added like, one paragraph and realised that if I hadn't procrastinated this probably could have been up way sooner. Meh, I'm like Erika in that sense. OH WELL I'LL GET TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. EXPECT MORE AWKWARDNESS!


End file.
